Among The Ruins
by El Chacal
Summary: Jax's worst fears had come to light. What else could happen? How about a visit from Mr. Mayhem himself?


**Among The Ruins**

By: El Chacal

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. Boardwalk Empire belongs to Terrance Winter. Do not sue me. I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Unser had no illusions about what was going to happen. What Lowen would reveal to Jax was nothing short of the ultimate betrayal. Somehow, without revealing anything, he managed to stay centered and objective enough to place her inside his trailer where she could not escape or evade the inquisition that awaited her by the National President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. The only thing that gave him any relief was the condition he insisted on.

No one gets hurt.

In hindsight, it was rather ridiculous and ironic since people were already getting hurt.

In moments, the door of the trailer almost flew right off it's hinges as Jax shouted, "Get out!"

He could not remember seeing a woman walk out of his trailer with the gloom of a condemned prisoner taking the final walk to Ol' Sparky. In some deluded way, he thought the truth would clear things up. How wrong he was.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Never before was such a loaded question posed at such a person who could answer in either words or bullets.

"Yeah." There was no speculations about what was going on inside the younger man. His heart was ripped out and impaled on the Reaper pole for all to see and it was his own wife who did it.

Despite knowing this, Unser opted to remind Jax of the promise. "You made me a promise, son. No one gets hurt." By this time, Lowen had gotten into her car and drove off.

"Yeah. No one gets hurt." Jax said before walking away. As he was about to walk off, Jax heard what sounded like music coming from inside the remains of what used to be the SAMCRO clubhouse. "Jax, what are you doing?"

The SAMCRO president did not answer the former police chief and walked through the clubhouse doors and found only a long hallway and the only light coming from the end where a door stood clear as day.

Jax walked through the corridor and knocked on it. The door opened and Jax walked into a furnished bar room lit up in an old style he had not seen before in his life.

While his back was to the door, Jax was taken by surprise when it closed behind him.

Turning around, Jax found himself looking at a man dressed in a black 3-piece suit and shined shoes. The wire-rim glasses did not make him look like an office book keeper. In fact, they made him look dangerous. What caught his attention the most was the tin mask that covered the left side of his face.

"Who are you and how did you get all this into my clubhouse?"

"I was a soldier. Among other things." He started as he walked towards him and extended his hand. Hesitantly, Jax shook hands with the masked soldier. "Jackson Teller."

"Richard Harrow."

"You are not. In your clubhouse." Richard looked at Jax through his one good eye. "Then where am I?" Jax asked.

"Chicago. I went there. To lose myself." Richard replied. "I've seen another. Who looked. The way you feel."

"What happened to that guy." Jax asked.

"He died. What do you drink?" Richard asked.

"Best of what you got." Jax answered. Richard reached under the bar and put a bottle of Canadian Club whiskey on the counter with a pair of shot glasses. Pouring a generous shot, Richard handed it to the young MC President. "All the alcohol. In this bar. Can not undo. What she did."

Jax pushed the empty shot glass at Richard, who took it in stride and poured a second shot.

"I don't know what to do."

"You do. It's why we're talking."

Jax, in a state of anger, lunged at Harrow, jumping over the bar and punching him in the face, causing the mask to fall off his face. Suddenly, Jax felt his heart suddenly stop beating and he lost the feeling of his limbs. Falling down on the floor, Jax then felt his lungs close up, causing him to gasp for air. Looking up, he saw the disfigured face of the former U.S. Army marksman as he looked down at him. "She betrayed you. In doing. What she did. You know it."

Richard picked Jax up by the collar of his cut and put him against the wall. "She will meet me. Whether you like it. Or not." Releasing Jax, Richard allowed him to get the feeling back in his arms, the air to refill his lungs and his heart to start beating again.

After putting his mask and glasses back on, Richard led him back to the bar and poured him a second shot of whiskey. "The next time. You do that. I will kill you."

In a split moment, Jax was in front of what was left of the bar in the rec room of the SAMCRO clubhouse, all alone.


End file.
